A dish cloth or sponge is often used for washing dishes. When washed promptly after use before food has an opportunity to dry, a dish cloth or simple sponge is sufficient. However, when foods such as egg yolks dry on a dish, a separate scrubber is required to remove the food. It is desirable to have a single simple implement that can both scrub and wash a dish.